DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's Description) The Developmental Biology Training Program at Case Western Reserve University is to provide trainees with an understanding of fundamental biological processes underlying embryonic development as well as the means to analyze them at the molecular, cellular, and organismal levels. The developmental biologist today combines the perspectives of classical embryology and modern developmental biology with methods of genetics, biochemistry, cell and molecular biology. The program couples didactic training with laboratory experience featuring multiple approaches in vertebrate and invertebrate systems. The program has several components, including: (1) a range of research opportunities, (2) a curriculum in developmental genetics and neurobiology that is coupled with training in cell and molecular biology, (3) the long running journal club, (4) a yearly retreat organized by the trainees, (5) a yearly student symposium, (6) a dinner meeting with the program director to discuss problems and implications of new initiatives, and (7) an annual review of trainees' progress. Trainees will be well equipped to address fundamental problems in developmental biology, allowing them to apply knowledge and skills to important questions of normal and abnormal embryogenesis as well as repair of developmental disorders. Predoctoral students are selected from those admitted through the interdepartmental Biomedical Sciences training program or direct admission to individual Training Programs. Postdoctoral trainees apply directly to individual trainers. Applications for support by the Training Program are reviewed by the Steering Committee consisting of members from several departments. The most promising trainees, as judged by a variety of criteria, are selected for support for a maximum of three years, subject to a successful yearly review by the Steering Committee. Training laboratories are located in several departments at Case Western Reserve University, including Genetics, Neurosciences, Molecular Biology, Biochemistry, Pharmacology, Physiology and Biophysics. In addition to participating trainers, an extensive core infrastructure offers an outstanding research environment for trainees. This longstanding training program has supported graduate students and postdoctoral fellows interested in development and developmental diseases for a quarter of a century. The program was initiated by Drs. Howard Schniederman and Marcus Singer in 1962. The present application requests training support for four postdoctoral fellows and eight graduate students, typically for two and three years duration, respectively. Dr. Peter Harte, Associate Professor of Genetics, is the new program director, replacing Dr. Urs Rutishauser, who has recently left Case Western Reserve University. Dr. Lynn Landmesser, Professor and newly confirmed Chair of the Department of Neurosciences, remains the co-director.